Umbrellas in London
by thunderings
Summary: Pinpointing the exact moment Susan Pevensie began to change would be nearly impossible. For her siblings, watching their sister's downfall couldn’t have hurt them more.


**Title:**Umbrellas in London  
**Author:** h e a r t.e r r a t i c  
**Pairing: **None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Angst. Drinking.  
**Summary:** Pinpointing the exact moment Susan Pevensie began to change would be nearly impossible. For her siblings, watching their sister's downfall couldn't have hurt them more.  
**A/N:** Well, this is new for me. I've never written anything that didn't have romance in it, so a family bonding/fluff oneshot was a bit odd. I began writing this months ago, abandoned it, and it became a challenge to finish this. Hopefully I've written something that you'll enjoy. Feedback is wonderful; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks to my beta for looking this over. She made it ten times better**.**

* * *

Punctually, at seven o'clock sharp, Susan Pevensie descends the steps of the modest flat she shares with her eldest brother. Peter doesn't even ask where she's going, - probably on a date with a solider that'll most likely be shipped off to Germany or some other war-torn place in the morning. He pretends to listen intently, as Susan pinches the areas of her cheeks that haven't already been applied with rouge and prattles on about how amazing her date is. She gives the standard rundown on his life; he's a surgeon, his family was wealthy before the war started, and he hopes to serve England well.

"That's great and all Su," Peter's nonchalant tone says otherwise, "But today's your birthday. Lu and Ed are coming 'round eight." He can't help noticing how Susan nervously reties the red sash that vibrantly stands out against her short black dress; she's searching for a way to escape from the party that promises a homemade cake and a rip-roaring rendition of 'Happy Birthday.' Peter can tell his sister would rather be having drinks at the Pub with Richard or Jake, or whatever his name is.

"David was going to take me to the Cinema. The cinema! I haven't gone in ages!" Susan sounds dreadfully childish; as if she's trying to convince a parent to let her do something. Peter scowls angrily, feeling slightly betrayed that his sister should prefer a blasted surgeon to her family.

"It's your birthday, which is basically designed for family time. Besides, I know Lucy was dying to show you her new party dress," The eldest Pevensie says with a sigh. He knows he doesn't have the power nor authority to tell Susan she can't leave their apartment. For a fraction of a second, Peter regrets the decision they both jointly made to live together - really only because of University reasons.

"Oh, sweetie," Susan addresses Peter in a silly girlish voice - as if he was a chum rather than her elder brother, "I shan't be gone very long; it's only an hour long movie. I'll probably be home before Ed and Lu even arrive!" Susan plants a quick kiss atop Peter's head, grabs her black purse, and quickly leaves the flat.

Peter leans back into the maroon colored couch they have only recently bought together. Even his younger siblings have begun to notice the obvious changes in their elder sister. Her once glorious grades had begun to slip gradually, she went on dates every evening and had started to rack up serious phone costs. Peter had been forced more than once to dip into their grocery funds to pay for her lengthy conversations. Not for the first time, he wishes he had the 'Gentle Queen' back.

-

Punctually, at quarter to eight, Edmund and Lucy arrive. The youngest Pevensie makes a big show of her new pink dress, and hurries into the kitchen with her homemade chocolate cake. She tells them how hard it was to find ingredients to make it from scratch; but it was definitely worth it for her elder sister. Edmund sits sluggishly on the couch, noticing Susan's evident absence.

"Date?" He sighs, taking off his dark jacket and tossing it onto a chair. Peter only nods, not really surprised Edmund is so in tune to the things around him.

"Who is it this time?" Ed sheepishly chuckles as Lucy begins banging around in the kitchen.

"Some surgeon named David. Ugh, Susan abandoned us for a blasted surgeon." Peter can't hide the drop of venom that seeps its way into his tone.

"Can't blame her, though." Edmund crosses over to the modestly stocked bookcase in the corner of the parlor, "Who'd want to have a birthday party with annoying siblings when she can have a grand time with a beau? Mum isn't even here, having to work around the clock at the hospital, and Dad's still off fighting. Mustn't feel like a birthday at all." Edmund picks up a hefty volume; 'A Brief History of Birds,' and gives his elder brother a quizzical look.

"It was for class." Peter says with a groan, beginning to massage his temples.

"Peter! Where are the candles?" Lucy calls out from the kitchen.

"Can't use them Lu, we may need them in case of an attack." Edmund calls back knowingly, which causes Peter to glare at his know-it-all brother.

-

Punctually, at eight o'clock, Edmund is engrossed in 'A Brief History of Birds,' Peter is listening to the radio, and Lucy is sitting daintily on the couch. On the radio, an overly energetic cockney man is reciting the same old announcements from over two hours ago. Outside, the blazing sun has been veiled by a dark torrent of potential rain clouds, casting an eerie glow into the dimly lit room.

"I-I wonder why Susan doesn't believe anymore," Lucy says quite suddenly, her chestnut eyes vacant as if she's thinking of a far distant memory.

"Doesn't believe in what?" Edmund looks up lazily from his reading.

"Narnia, Aslan, and everything else. Why, just yesterday I asked Susan if she still thinks of Caspian, and it took her a few moments to remember who he even was! And when she finally remembered, Susan said he was simply make believe!" Lucy says worriedly. Peter groans under his breath, and sinks down lower into the couch he's reclining on.

He hates these never-ending conversations concerning Susan and her fading memories. Well, that's what Peter likes to think; that she's merely forgetting and not just turning her back on everything. He wants, for once, to be blissfully unaware of the situation, and go on thinking Narnia is still a special place for Susan. However, everyone has noted the subtle changes in her character; from the continuous parties, late night phone calls, silk dresses, and gossiping behind closed doors. She's a different woman now and even Peter has to admit it. A part of him yearns for the old Susan, who would shuffle into his room to sleep during a storm, or come to him for help when she was being bullied at school. That Susan is long gone, and Peter has a hard time accepting it.

"I think that she stopped believing a long time ago," Edmund sighs. "Right after we got back from our first trip to Narnia, her whole personality became a lot more cynical. Even when we came back from the last visit, I knew she'd gotten over it all a long time ago. I-I think Aslan sensed it too." Lucy and Peter are silent for a long time. Edmund is clearly right; his observation skills are top notch.

"I think we shouldn't consider such things on Susan's birthday." Lucy leaves the room to check on the cake, with her pink dress rustling behind her. The two brothers silently agree, and go back to what they have been doing. Such depressing subjects don't have a place on a birthday.

-

Punctually, at ten o'clock, Edmund is playing chess with himself, Lucy is dozing on the couch, and Peter is fuming. It's been three hours since Susan left, promising she'd be back quick as lightening. He scolds himself for believing she'd actually be back in time for the party. Like Edmund has said: Why would Susan choose her annoying siblings over a wealthy, handsome young surgeon?

"I'm worried about her," Edmund sighs, moving a white pawn in place.

"Why? Susan isn't a child anymore; she can handle herself." Peter snaps. He's still miffed by the whole situation, even if deep down he does worry.

"Susan doesn't actually have the best taste in men -" Edmund's reply is cut short, because the last thing any of the Pevensies wanted to hear is happening. The air raid sirens are blasting, hurling memories of the same event years ago fresh into their minds. Lucy instantly sits up with her eyes widening with tears.

"Susan! Susan's out there!" She screams, as Peter and Edmund push her down into the basement. Suddenly, as quick as they started, the sirens end. The siblings all stare at each other for a moment, not sure if everything has truly ended.

"I think it's over," Edmund finally says, relief washing over him.

"Perhaps they've bombed the Siren," Peter says hurriedly, wishing Lucy didn't have to hear such terrible theories.

"I don't hear any bombing," The younger brother murmurs, climbing the steps and opening the basement door. Lucy whimpers slightly, and presses her head into her elder brother's chest. After a few painstakingly quiet moments, Edmund appears at the top of the stairs with a look of relief.

"There's been no bombing at all! It all must have been a false alarm, or even a test." He explains with a smile. Peter and Lucy walk up the steps quite relieved, until the front door slams open. In walks Susan, smiling and stumbling through the door like a blubbering idiot. Her black dress, (which was ironed that morning) is wrinkled in every place imaginable; the red sash that was tied in an intricate bow now hangs loose, while Susan's hair is disheveled and messy. Edmund's eyes widen considerably, Lucy's pink lips are agape, and Peter for once is completely speechless at the appalling sight before him.

"W-what's t-the matter…? W-who d…ied?" Susan giggles, kicking off her heels.

"You're drunk!" Edmund gasps, stating the completely obvious. Peter issues him a glare, ushers Lucy up the stairs, and whispers for her to go lay down in his bedroom. The youngest Pevensie complies without complaint, (her eyelids are drooping substantially now) and mounts the steps without a backward glance. They all know that if Lucy were more alert, she'd be demanding to stay and help.

"Susan, what have you done?" Peter asks, finding it difficult not to shout at his sister. She's always been the responsible one, the one to look both ways before crossing the street, the one to always make the practical decisions. This isn't practical. Susan Elizabeth Pevensie does not go out for hours and get herself drunk, and forget about her siblings.

"I told y-you Pete," Susan wobbles from side to side and is caught by Edmund, "That I was going out for some fun…" Her voice slurs, and even Edmund can barely keep the bumbling girl upright. Peter only presses his lips in a thin line and remains silent. There are lots of things he'd like to say right now, (and they're not at all pleasant) but it would be best to talk behind closed doors where Lucy can't hear.

-

Punctually, at eleven o'clock, Susan is in bed with a terrible headache. She has just come out of the shower, (Edmund said something about the hot water helping a drunk come to their senses) pinned up her long hair, and gotten into a long white nightgown. Peter and Edmund have learned that she hasn't had very much to drink, and already she's starting to become aware of her surroundings.

"Oh dear, I didn't intend to drink that much," Susan groans, massaging her temples as a way to relieve her headache.

"Would you care for anything?" Edmund asks gently, which causes Peter to roll his eyes.

"A glass of water would be pleasant," A curt reply from a woman who's long forgotten how to be gentle. This is enough to push the eldest Pevensie over the edge.

"What were you thinking, going out and getting drunk?!" He shouts, making both Edmund and Susan's eyes widen.

"I think I'm capable of making my own decisions with what I choose to do with my life," she retorts, turning to lie on her side so that she doesn't have to look at Peter.

"Clearly you can't. You've been acting like a reckless child ever since we came back from Nar-" Peter is cut off as Susan suddenly sits up from the bed.

"Don't mention that place to me! It's nothing but make believe; something that we created while we were kids," She hisses, catching both of her brothers off guard.

"But Su, it was all real. Everything was; Tumnus, Caspian, the White Witch, - Aslan - " Edmund begins.

"Stop it! Honestly, I'm starting to think the lot of you are all mental thinking that nonsense is real," Susan says coolly while placing her arms against her chest. The bedroom is eerily quiet, save for the sounds of gentle sobbing echoing outside the room. Edmund opens the creaky wooden door, and finds Lucy standing in the hallway crying.

"So you think we're all insane just because we believe in something you've chosen to forget? Well, I bet once we've all gone back to Narnia, you'll be wishing that you had believed! " Lucy runs from the hallway and back into Peter's room, with Edmund rushing behind in hopes of consoling her.

"You see what you've done?" Peter finds himself shouting for the second time that night.

"I was only joking," Susan's voice is quiet, apologetic. She knows her words have been unwarranted and should never have been said.

"There are some things that shouldn't ever be joked about, and Narnia is one of them," Peter says with much more venom than he has intended.

"Why do you insist on defending a place that doesn't exist?" She groans, rolling her eyes and reclining onto the bed.

"I thought I told you not to joke about it."

"That wasn't a joke."

Enough is enough.

"Look Susan, it's your choice that you've decided to forgo believing in Narnia. It's your decision that you attend four parties a week, can't keep a beau longer than a month, and stay out until dawn. I've remained silent about this for far too long, hoping that perhaps this was just some adolescent phase that you were going through. Clearly, it isn't. Well now I'm speaking up, because I've had enough. You've become a shadow of your former self; and you're certainly not pleasant to be around." There, he's said it; the solid truth that has remained unsaid until now; nothing can be taken back. Susan looks as if she wants to reply, but nothing is said. The truth is never easy to handle. Peter swiftly leaves Susan's bedroom, ignores Lucy's crying, and exits the flat without a backward glance.

The once magnificent King has had enough of trying to look after his siblings.

-

Punctually, at twelve o'clock midnight, Peter is wandering the surprisingly crowded streets. People gather in small groups, discussing what little information they know about the air raid. Actually, there hasn't been any raid at all; just a malfunction in the siren - faulty wiring, most likely. Everyone sighs in relief because of this, except Peter, who doesn't care. His mind is only geared on thoughts of his siblings, Susan, and the shock that still lingers from her outburst. At what point in time did the seeds of doubt toward Narnia begin to grow? What triggered this to happen? Peter knows there are probably lots of underlying reasons, but he doesn't feel like sorting through them all.

In the deep recesses of his memory, Peter remembers a talk he had years ago with his father. Mr. Pevensie told him that, as the eldest, it would be his responsibility to watch over his siblings. "It's your duty son," Mr. Pevensie said with a smile, "Take care of your sisters especially. Girls need extra taking care of." So after this talk, Peter has looked after his siblings with care. He cannot remember how many brawls he has gotten into after numerous bullies called Susan a bookworm, or how many vases he's had to glue together before Mum and Father came home, after Edmund and Lucy would play rambunctiously around the house. However, Peter feels he has somehow... failed Susan. Perhaps if he had intervened when she had started going out to parties, or began spending obscene amounts of money on lipstick and dresses... Something tells him that all of this could've been prevented with a little intervention.

A light rain begins to fall, sending those without something to shield them from the rain inside. Those who have umbrellas open them, and continue discussing the air raid. Scandal in hard times is priceless. Anything to divert the mind from hardship is welcome. Peter angrily brushes his wet blond bangs from his face and stares inquisitively at the nearby pub. Loud music and laughter drift out from its doors, whilst the smell of cigarette smoke can be distinctly smelled. Never before has such a scandalous place intrigued him; Peter prides himself on his clean conscience and soul. Going in such a place isn't very kingly; yet again, it isn't like he is one anymore. Perhaps Susan is right, maybe they all need to move on from Narnia... However, a quick search of his pockets tells him he's forgotten his wallet. Blast. Nothing ever works out for him.

Standing stoically in the rain, Peter becomes aware that his name is being called loudly. Turning around, he watches in shock as Susan comes running towards him. The pins holding up her hair have all fallen out, and it is flying wildly in the wind. She is holding a black umbrella and comes running so fast that her cheeks have turned bright red.

"Peter! Peter!" Susan cries, not even bothering to glance at the people who are turning and staring. For a moment the eldest Pevensie is rendered speechless. Before him is the old Susan, the Susan who doesn't care about her appearance or what others might think about her.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've found you!" Susan sighs as she catches her breath and puts the umbrella over him.

"What are you doing here, Su? Shouldn't you be in bed?" It is hard for Peter to refrain from smiling at his frightful looking sister. But Susan has done a terrible thing, and she needs to apologize and he isn't going to let her off so easily.

"I know what I said was wrong, a-and terrible. I'm truly sorry," She whispers, bowing her head and looking down at the wet ground.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Lucy looks up to you, and hearing you say something like that will stay with her for quite a long time." Peter says coolly, taking the umbrella from Susan's quivering hand.

"Peter... I...," Susan's voice breaks, and she bites down on her lower lip; it's a nervous gesture that she's not done since adolescence.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said... can we just forget about it all and go home?" Susan pleads, watching as lightning is flashing across the sky.

"You can't just run away and forget your troubles, Su. Running may seem like the best way out, but sooner or later everything catches up with you." Peter takes Susan's arm and begins leading her back to their flat.

"I'll apologize to Lucy; but Peter, sometimes running away from your problems is warranted, isn't it?" Susan asks, avoiding a puddle. Peter doesn't respond, and instead chooses to look around him. There aren't many people out now any more, due to the late hour. Those who are about are shielding themselves with black umbrellas. Peter thinks that is what Susan is doing; shielding herself from Narnia. She is running away from it by persuading herself to think was merely a passing childish fancy. Can he really blame her? Both of them have been sentenced to never see Narnia again; forgetting or simply ignoring the existence of it all seems like the easy way to save oneself from a lot of pain.

Being a king, Peter has chosen not to take the easy out of things; for a queen, the easy way is often the best way.

-

Punctually, at twelve forty-five, Peter and Susan arrive back at their flat. Edmund and Lucy are sitting in the living room, playing a game of chess when the two eldest Pevensies enter.

"Lu, I - I'm sorry for what I said," Susan says, as she watches her younger sister turn towards her. Lucy smiles faintly, and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's alright, Su." By the tone of her voice, it clearly isn't. Though Susan knows it'll take only a matter of minutes for Lucy to accept the apology, it'll take some time for her to get over the harsh words that were said.

"I say, doesn't cake sound good right about now?" Edmund smirks, (trying obviously to lighten the mood) while making a mad dash towards the kitchen like a child during Christmas.

"Edmund! Don't you dare touch my homemade cake! We all know that you like to take the icing off!" Lucy screams, running after him.

"You two, don't dirty my clean kitchen!" Susan follows them both quickly. Peter stays in the sitting room smiling faintly as Edmund brings out the cake with shining candles.

"I guess we could use the candles just this once," Edmund says with a wink, as he sets down the cake. Susan blows them out after making a wish that she takes two whole minutes to come up with, (much to the displeasure of her younger siblings) and begins cutting pieces of cake.

Tomorrow Susan will probably go back to denying Narnia's existence; Lucy will more than likely get upset all over again, while Edmund and Peter will be forced to smooth everything over again. However, the only thing that matters now is who gets the biggest slice of cake.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated, and you get a chocolate cupcake as a thank you. :)


End file.
